memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Birds of Prey/The Dark Knight Returns/Prologue
This is a Federation News Service Inside Access report and your host Julia Donovan and special guest Jack Ryder. Tonight also marks the tenth anniversary of the last sighting of the Batman, most of our younger viewers now think of him as a myth, many others still debate whether his one man war on crime was right or wrong Julia says on the screen. Jack chimes in. Its been 10 years since the last sighting of Batman, after his battle with Catwoman and the Penguin, is Batman going to come back or not? Jack says on the screen. Julia nods. That's the question on everyone's minds these days, Jack and criminals wreak havoc on Gotham City as the SCIS try to stop them, we need Batman back! Julia says on the screen. Jack chimes in. I agree, Batman if you are watching this we need your help Jack says as he leans forward. When will the violence stop Julia says as she raises her hands. Jack shakes his head. What cost, what wasted lives Julia says as she looks at Jack. She continues. The violence continues with no sign of Batman Julia says as she's pointing to one of the screens that shows a sign saying HELP BATMAN!. Jack chimes in. These are scary times it's just random violence, crime is at a record high in Gotham, the city has gone to hell and no one seems to be doing anything about it Jack says as he looks at Julia. Julia chimes in. That's all the time we have for our show Inside Access, good day everyone Julia says as she looks at Jack. Then Bruce turns the screen off as he looks out the window at the Batsignal still in the air. Victory comes in defending what we know is right Bruce says as he's still staring out at the signal in the air. He pours a drink of whiskey and drinks it as he continues on. You have done everything in your power to control the fate Bruce says as he sits slumped in a chair. Then his old nemesis the Joker appears on the screen of the latest news report. All that remains is to watch as I drag your beloved Gotham into oblivion, and die knowing that I will make them suffer everyone Joker says as he grabbed one of the cameras and taunts Bruce with it. Typhuss picks the glass of whiskey up and throws it across the room and it shatters, as he looks at Bruce. What would you have me do Bruce, people are dying, its time for Batman to return and save Gotham City from evil Typhuss says as he looks at Bruce. Bruce looks at Typhuss. I gave up being Batman because I never faced why I became him in the first place, your nightmares are there and until you face them I fear you will spend your life being afraid Bruce says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. I am ready Bruce Typhuss says as he looks at Bruce. A pair of thugs are chasing a innocent lady and corner her in an alleyway as she's stunned by the sight as the thugs turn to see Batman, and they surround him and they fight him as Batman fights off the thugs and then disappears as quickly as he appears.